


Когда нет места обсуждениям

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek as Thor, M/M, Out of Character, Stiles as Loki, brother's love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек лажает. Стайлз не собирается его спасать, но все-таки спасает.





	Когда нет места обсуждениям

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

горы голыми руками, повернуть теченье рек одним лишь взмахом. Вся сила, сосредоточенная в нём, жаждала найти выход, стремительно выплеснуться и сравнять с землей тех, кто посмел осквернить его честь, его родной дом. 

\- Может, есть другой выход? - Стайлз, его милый младший брат, как обычно пытался решить всё мирным путём. Он встревожено следил за движениями Дерека, с каждой секундой становясь всё мрачнее. - Дерек, война нам не поможет! 

\- Это ты так думаешь, - не согласился Дерек, в который раз резво подкинув молот и поймав его твёрдой как сталь рукой. - Сейчас не время препираться. 

Отбросив ненужные разговоры, Дерек самодовольно ухмыльнулся и ринулся в бой, попутно раскручивая молот и заряжая его энергией. 

Дальше всё было как в тумане. Ледяные глыбы появлялись из ниоткуда, ётуны превосходно владели своим телом и норовили раздавить, довольно резво для своих огромных размеров перемещаясь по горам Ётунхейма. Дерек едва успевал раскидывать проклятых ледышек, пытаясь помочь друзьям, что точно так же сражались за его спиной. 

Было очень сложно уследить за всеми, но Дерек каким-то образом умудрялся всегда отыскивать Стайлза, как только отрывался от боя с очередным ётуном. Его младший брат был стремителен, словно пуля, и так же хитёр. Он ловко обманывал противника, даря себе необходимые секунды для борьбы. Вот только он не боролся, нет, он всегда старался скрыться, убежать. Это злило Дерека, ведь настоящий асгардец должен всегда бесстрашно смотреть в лицо опасности, а не позорно сбегать в укрытие. 

«Быть может, он пока ещё слишком юн», - промелькнуло в голове Дерека, когда он решил больше не обращать внимания на недостойную тактику брата и сосредоточиться на ётунах. 

Стайлз же бежал, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо и убеждаясь, что скоро можно будет открыть портал в Асгард, не показавшись на глаза ётунам. В его крови бурлил адреналин, он не особо любил все эти драки, предпочитая решать всё тихо, с помощью интриг и козней. Конечно же, Дерек был не в курсе, он до сих пор считал Стайлза кем-то вроде десятилетнего мальчика. Дерек видел лишь скорлупу, в которой очень уютно устроился настоящий Стайлз - скользкий, как змея, и такой же опасный. Вот только его опасность никогда не была видна снаружи, она пряталась внутри, в простом умении вовремя спастись бегством. Стайлз просачивался через мельчайшие щели, проникал сквозь любые двери, но тщательно скрывал свои умения. 

И вот они пригодились. Смысла оставаться на поле битвы и дальше практически не было - поражение казалось самым очевидным исходом. Дерек был настолько глуп, что даже не призвал армию, бросился на ётунов практически в одиночку и теперь пожинал плоды своей наивной самонадеянности. Стайлзу не было его жалко. Нисколько. Ни капли. 

Один из ётунов подошёл слишком близко к Дереку, совершив молниеносную атаку и отбросив его на противоположный конец их импровизированного поля боя. Сердце Стайлза на мгновение замерло, чтобы через секунду забиться быстро-быстро, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чём другом. Дерек не мог погибнуть от одного удара, это был полнейший абсурд, но Стайлз весь сжимался от мысли, что его брат на самом деле сильно пострадал, если не… 

Не контролируя себя, Стайлз поднялся на ноги и чуть было не выглянул из укрытия, пытаясь взглядом отыскать Дерека. Ему удалось одёрнуть себя в самую последнюю секунду, практически заставить спрятаться обратно за камень. Он не понимал собственных чувств, но кажется всерьёз не мог дать Дереку умереть, хотя ещё пару минут назад был готов оставить его на растерзание ётунам. Ведь именно таков был изначальный план - закрутить заварушку, кинуть брата и вернуться домой единственным наследником трона. 

Только в горле образовался непонятный комок, который проглотить никак не удавалось, и дыхание стало каким-то рваным, неровным. Стайлз практически задыхался, не зная, как ему поступить. Ему всё так же было плевать на всех друзей Дерека, здесь ничего не изменилось, но на самого Дерека… самого Дерека Стайлз оказался не в силах бросить среди вечной мерзлоты. 

Плюнув на собственные принципы, позабыв все правила, Стайлз как можно скорее пытался добраться до Дерека, который отчего-то продолжал лежать на спине, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. 

Старательно сдерживая любые эмоции, Стайлз на всех парах подлетел к Дереку и внимательно осмотрел его. Никаких видимых внешних повреждений, ничего. Почему же он тогда не встаёт? Почему всё ещё лежит здесь, прямо на голой земле? 

Осознав это и то, что бой ещё не окончен, Стайлз навёл морок и, подтянув к себе безвольное тело Дерека, оттащил его в укрытие. Дерек был без сознания, его глаза были закрыты, а Стайлз еле сдерживал себя от бессмысленного хлестанья по щекам и истеричных возгласов. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, ногтями раня кожу ладоней до крови. Стайлз игнорировал боль, продолжая смотреть в лицо брата, лихорадочно думать о том, что он может для него сделать. 

Идея пришла неожиданно. Она была глупой, абсурдной, идиотской, но других не было. Зажмурившись и представив свою силу наподобие реки, безумно бурлящей внутри него, Стайлз перенаправил все потоки к своим рукам, обхватывая Дерека за плечи и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом Дерек распахнул глаза. Вот так вот просто пришёл в себя за один короткий миг. 

\- Стайлз, что стряслось? - обеспокоенно спросил Дерек, во все глаза смотря на младшего брата, который уже не сдерживал слёз. Их было мало, но они делали Стайлза ещё более трогательным. 

Дерек резко сел, игнорируя головокружение, осматриваясь по сторонам и ища своих друзей. 

\- Битва продолжается? - спросил он, почти не смотря в сторону Стайлза. Потому что если бы он посмотрел, то точно не смог бы удержаться и непременно зацеловал его щёки, мокрые от дорожек слёз, его нос, его губы. Он смог побороть себя однажды, но сделать это снова, едва поймав взглядом взгляд Стайлза, точно не сумеет. 

\- Да, - хрипло от переживаемых эмоций ответил Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что влип окончательно. Теперь он ни за что не сможет отыскать покой, потому что трон перейдёт к Дереку, а Стайлз никогда не сможет отобрать его у него. 

Ведь он настолько любит брата, что просто не даст ему умереть. 

Дерек кивнул и рывком встал на ноги, бросив мимолётный взгляд в сторону Стайлза через плечо и практически тут же исчезая за поворотом. Стайлз только сильнее окутал себя мороком и потерянно опустился на землю, прикрыв на мгновение глаза. Все силы внезапно покинули его, оставляя после себя тянущую пустоту. 

Стайлз стиснул зубы и принял решение. 

Взмахом руки рассеяв собственные чары, он вышел вперёд, в который раз сжимая кулаки и готовясь к последнему рывку, который либо даст всем им шанс вернуться назад, либо окончательно загонит их в гроб.   
Дерек уже вовсю сражался, словно и не выбывал из строя по непонятной причине, не лежал без движения, словно мертвец. 

Всё это было теперь неважно, потому что быстрое отступление продолжалось, Стайлзу с трудом удалось открыть этот чёртов проход, и все асгардовцы наконец получили возможность вернуться домой. 

Вот только сразу после того, как они оказались в родных местах, Стайлз рухнул как подкошенный, Дерек едва успел поймать его за мгновение до того, как голова младшего брата коснулась пола. 

Бережно прижав его к себе, Дерек даже не побеспокоился о том, что же скажут друзья. Самым главным было добраться до дворца и дать Стайлзу нормальный отдых. 

Верные спутники Дерека ушли к себе, а он сам нес Стайлза на руках, продолжал как бы невзначай касаться кончиками пальцев его шеи, проверяя пульс. Доставив Стайлза в его покои, он уложил брата на кровати, украдкой проведя руками по его волосам и на секунду поцеловав щёку. 

\- Спасибо тебе, Стайлз, - тихо, но искренне прошептал Дерек, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз сейчас наверняка находится в лечебном сне, восстанавливая собственные силы. - Прости меня за всё. 

И, ещё раз не удержавшись, Дерек всего лишь на краткий миг скользнул губами по губам Стайлза, воспринимая эту пародию на поцелуй серьёзней любых отношений. Видимо, потому что это был его любимый брат. Потому что он значил слишком много. Потому что только он заставлял душу Дерека встревожено и радостно звенеть. 

В последний раз посмотрев на Стайлза, Дерек ушёл к себе, с твёрдым намерением пересмотреть собственные принципы, из-за которых сегодня они чуть не лишились жизни. Уходя, Дерек конечно же совершенно не заметил того, как вспыхнули ярким румянцем щёки Стайлза, а ресницы затрепетали. 

Стайлз был в трансе, это неоспоримый факт, вот только он всегда чувствовал и понимал, что творится вокруг него, так что этот нечаянный и полный нежности первый поцелуй он не забудет ни в коем случае. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
